What's with Seto Kiaba?
by animeidiot123
Summary: Something hurting Kiaba. Who'll help him. That sounded totally gay... Better then it sounds.


What's with Seto Kiaba?  
Disclaimer-You know if I invented YGO, the ratings would be rated R...  
~thoughts~  
Chapter 1  
3rd person  
BEEP-BEEP! The multi millionare woke up, feeling like shit. He looked into a mirror. His reflection showed a high school freshmen with brown hair that half covered his blue eyes. ~I look fine... So why do I FEEL so shitty?~ Seto pondered this thought untill he looked at a calender. December 1rst. ~Oh, no wonder..~ Kiaba turned and went to wake his little brother. "Mokuba. Get up." Kiaba's voice sounded edgy but Mokuba ignored it and cheerfully greeted his brother. "Morning!" Mokuba looked at Kiaba. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Kiaba muttered far too quickly. Mokuba just rolled his eyes. ~Every year on December 1rst, he is all moody. I wonder why....~ Mokuba turned away, shoulder length black hair swishing. Kiaba retreated to his bedroom. The millionare's usually hard, cold eyes softened and he began crying. He was looking at an old black and white photo. In the picture there was a pretty young woman kissing aa older version of Seto Kiaba. They were his parents. ~Mokuba's too young to remember what happened that day, but I'm not...~ Before he could be sucked subconcisiously into a flasback of December 1rst, 6 years ago, Kiaba shook his head and got ready for school.  
  
"About time." Seto muttered too his choufer. The detours and snow had made the billionare 5 minutes late. Kiaba didn't really care about the lateness, he was just pissed off at something. Kiaba walked to homeroom. He could see Yugi kicking Joey's ass at duel monsters again. ~What a mutt.~ Kiaba almost started crying again. He had also lost his dog on the day his parents died. Seto called Joey a dog because: 1 It annoyed Joey. 2 Joey reminded him of his dog, Ty, short for Tyeshia. Tea looked up when Kiaba walked in. She noted that he looked like he was about to cry. The millionare tried to look angry. Today he just couldn't manage it. Being angry or proud allowed Kiaba to hide his pain from everybody. Joey was about to tease Kiaba about something, when Triston came over and whispered something in Joey's ear. Whatever he said must have pissed Joey off. The two friends started fighting. "Knock it off guys!" Yugi tried to stop the fight before the homeroom teacher noticed. Too late. "Mr. Wheeler! "Mr. Tayler! You both can serve a detention after school tonight!" The two boys sat down, blushing. Even depressed Kiaba smirked.   
  
In art, they were told to draw an abstract picture of themselves. Yugi drew the Dark Magicion, Yami, himself, and the puzzle. Tea drew all her friends. Joey drew pizza. Triston drew a hand punching another guy. Ryou drew a heart. One side was good, the other was evil. "How symbolic of you!" Tea commented Bakura's drawing. Kiaba started drawing. Most people don't realize it, but Kiaba is a good drawer. In his picture there were two cold, hard eyes. They were in the backround. Then Mokuba stood at the side of picture, not in the flames. His parents were engulfed by the fire that consumed most of the drawing. Kiaba shaded the drawing with charchoal. Yugi came over and looked at the drawing. He was confused. "What the?"   
  
Art ended, then there was math, then English (Japaneese). Kiaba was now sitting in Tech Ed. He was completly bored. He always was. Tech Ed. is a basic computer class, at least for Seto that is. He had an advanced computer system at home. He could hack into any computer. Kiaba had hacked into Pegasus's computer, one of the hardest to hack. He closed his eyes. This class was far too easy.  
  
Study hall. Same as always, Yugi being Game King and kicking everybody's asses at duel monsters, Joey being all around K-9 and losing at the trading card game. Duke-a-dork being waited on hand and foot by his preppy cheerleaders. To Kiaba it felt different. Like his somewhat perfect world was shattering around him. ~All because of a date on the calender.~ 6 years ago, Kiaba and his family lived together. Seto was 11, Mokuba was 2. Kiaba decided to be stupid and light a candle in the house. While surfing the net, ahem hacking through the locks to see porno sites, like www.playboy.com, the candle had been knocked over by there dog, Tyeshia. Mokuba had been at a neighbor's to play with the kitty. Kiaba's parents were asleep for it was abou 3am. Kiaba suddenly smelt the smoke when his computer's wire had been destroyed by the flames. The screen went black. Kiaba realized he was surrounded by fire. The smoke was making Kiaba feel lightheaded. The boy slumped to his knees. He passed out before reaching the floor. A couple minutes later srong arm grabbed Kiaba. Being out of the smoke allowed Kiaba to regain conciousness. "That was a close one. Too bad your parents didn't survive..." A fire man looked at Kiabe woefully. Tears began to stream down the younger Seto's face. The boy was grief stricken. He thought it was his fault becaue his dog had knocked over the candle he lit. It began raining as it always does in the most sad part of movie. Mokuba and Seto were sent to an orphanege untill Seto became the millionare he is today. Seto, still feeling guilty looked out for Mokuba like a father would. The bell rang. Seto jumped up and walked to lunch. He felt slightly dizzy. Kaiba ignored the discomfort, he always felt lousy on this day.  
  
At lunch, Tea tried to sit by Kiaba and ask him what was wrong. Kiaba got fed up. It took him all of his self control, not to call the unwelcomed guest, Tea a bitch. "Tea, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Tea got sick of being ignored and went to sit with her friends. Social Studies and Science went by slowly. Seto was walking home. He had told his choufer to not pick him up after school. Seto had decided not to mourn at the cemetary thii year, the pain he felt was too great. He however did go to the cemetary. Unknown to Kiaba, Joey and Tea were spying on him. Tea was trying to be a good friend, while Joey wanted to know why Kiaba hadn't called him a dog all day. Kiaba read the inscription on the tomb: Laura and Mike Kaiba. May there souls be intwined together for all eternity. Seto began to sob. Not loudly, just enough to get the spys attention. After 5 minutes of watching Kiaba cry, Tea, heart filled with sorrow dragged Joey over to Kiaba. "Seto?" Kiaba turned his head. He faced Tea. His cheeks flaming red. "T-tea!" Kiaba was startled. The only thought he could think was, ~Oh great! My cover has been broken!~ In his heart he felt grief and sorrow and compassion. These 3 emotions should never be experienced at the same moment for obvious reason. "What is wrong?" They just stood there untill Joey saw the names on the gravestone. "Laura and Mike Kiaba? You're parents?" There was also another tombstone a little to the right. "To our loving dog, Tyeshia!" The group, again just stood there for a few minutes. "Yeah Joey, that's why I usually call you a mutt. Joey looked more confusd then usual. "Kiaba muttered something, turned on one heal, then sauntered to his mansion. The millionare made sure no one spyed on him again. The dizziness came back. It was making it hard for Kiaba to pay attention to his spys. The multi millionare leaned on a wall, not noticing where he was.  
  
Yugi had met up with Tea at the train station an hour ago, but she had to leave early. ~I wonder why.~ Yugi prepared to unlock the front door when he saw Seto Kiaba leaning on one of the back walls. "Seto! Hey, what's up!" Kiaba realized where he was. ~Oh shit! Of every house to lean on, Yugi's!~ "The sky.." Kiaba turned to leave. ~I wonder what's wrong...~ Yugi watched Kiaba's retreating back. ~He didn't look so good either.~ "Yugi, why are you standing in the snow? Did you forget your key?" A smiling man greeted Yugi. "Oh hey Grampa! I was just talking to Kiaba, but he left..." Solomen got out his key. "He actually talked to someone, TODAY!" They entered the gameshop. "What do you mean, Grampa?" "Nothing." Solomen knew about the fire, he wouldn't tell Yugi because Kiaba wanted to tell his friends, in time. ~Suprising, he hasn't told Yugi about it....~ Yugi and Kiaba were somewhat friends, even Kiaba thought so.   
  
Kiaba was sitting on his bed when he heard the limo bring Mokuba home. "Hey Mokuba." Mokuba again looked at his brother's face. ~He does't look depressed anymore, that's good. But, he looks pale and his eyes are glassy looking...~ "Seto? Are you feeling allright?" "Fine." Kiaba walked away. "But, big brother!" "I'm fine." Mokuba gave up and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons. ~I wish I knew what bugged him so much....~ Mokuba sighed. In his bedroom, Kiaba sighed. ~Mokuba, I wish I could tell you what's wrong, I just can't...~ Seto went down to his lab and started working on his improved discs, they wearn't as aggresive. There was more heart. ~Thanks, Yugi.~ Around 8pm, somebody entered the lab. "Kiaba?" ~Damn!~ Yugi walked over to Kiaba. "Why were you so pissy today." "I uh was having a bad day." Yugi rolled his eyes. "You have a bad day every December 1rst! Something happened. Why are you so upset." Kiaba who was feeling really lousy, lost his temper. "6 years ago, my parents DIED! My house burnt down! My dog knocked over the candle I lit! I didn't notice because I was hacking in to my computer's mainframe to delete all the parental locks on the net! Lucky for me, Mokuba was at a neighbor's for some god DAMN reason! I was saved by a fireman. Because they savd me, my parents DIED!!!! HAPPY!" Kiaba stormed off, leaving a very shocked Yugi in his lab. ~K-kiaba!~ Yugi came out of his trance. "Kiaba, wait up!!!" Yugi caught up to Kiaba. 'kiaba, I'm sorry about your parents and all. If it makes you feel any better, the only reason I live with my grampa is because he is the only living reletive that can be trusted to watch me. My parents abused me as a kid, and my aunt and uncles are dead." Yugi looked at his feet. He was hoping Kiaba took the news the right way. "Yugi..." Kiaba's hard glare softened. "I am orry I was such a jerk to you...." Kiaba suddenly slipped to his knees. "KIABA!" Mokuba heard a scream and ran to the lab. "BIG BROTHER!" Yugi instinctivly put a hand to Kiaba's forehead. "Oh shit..." "Since when do you swere Yugi?" Yugi looked at Mokuba, "Since Kiaba has a severe fever. Call a doctor." Mokuba did as he was told. Dr. Kromer arrived in ten minutes. By then Kiaba was in bed, sleeping not so soundly. He kept muttering about how hot his house was. ~Poor Kiaba...~ The doctor took Kiaba's tempature. "105.6 Not good.... Mokuba make sure he takes this medicine every time he wakes up." Mokuba nodded. Kiaba awoke when the doctor left. "Mokuba, come here..." "SETO!!!" Since Mokuba was liable to forget with the excitment of Kiaba waking up, Yugi gave Kiaba the darkess red medicine. "Thanks Yugi..." "No prob, bye!" Yugi left because he had school tomorrow.   
  
"Mokuba, I need to tell you why I was so mad today and every other December 1rst." "Yes big brother?" Kiaba bgan talking, "Mokuba, December first is the day mom and dad died." Mokuba turned pale, but let his brother continue. You were at a neighbor's house, I don't remember why though. You were two, I was 11. I had lit a candle to feel grown up, I think. Any way while I was on my computer surfing the net Tyeshia knocked the candle over." Kiaba didn't tell Mokuba WHY he was SO intrigued with the net. Kiaba continued, "Anyways, I noticed the fire when I was completly surronded by it." Kiaba closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his little brother's stricken face yet. "I think I passed out. A fireman saved me, but he didn't have time to save mom or dad...." "Kiaba, it's not your fault!" Mokuba was trying to convince Kiaba that their parent's death was just an acident. "You're right, little brother. It's nobody's fault." Kiaba fell back, exhausted. "Big brother?!" I'm fine, just tired...." Mokuba got off the bed and Kiaba fell asleep. "I love you, big brother." Mokuba could tell that Kiaba loved him as well. Mokuba went to his own room and went to bed.  
  
"Hello Yugi, is Kiaba feeling any better?" Solomen asked hs grandson at dinner. Yugi smiled. "Yeah! He feels lousy because he has a fever, but he is somewhat happy again. Seto was telling Mokuba about their parent's deaths when I left. He'll be calling Joey a puppy, by tomorrow." Dinner ended. Yugi cleared the table. RING!!!! The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi answered the phone, "Hello?" "Yugi! Hey, I am sorry about having to leave you earlier today." Tea was on the other line. "Yeah, why did you leave so early?" Yugi immediatly became suspicious. "Well, actually, Joey and I kina spyed on Kiaba... Did you know his parents are dead?" "Oh Tea! You didn't! All you had to do was ask him, he would have told you!" Tea was embarresed. "Yeah, Yugi. I suppose you are right. I'll apoligize to him tomorrow..." Before Tea could hang up Yugi shouted something to her, "Don't count on it, he is at home! He's sick." "Oh. Okay" They hung up. Yugi went to do his homework, then go to sleep.  
  
WOW!!!! I wrote an entire story, withOUT my compter freezing!!!!!!!!!!! You'll have to wait for all of my other stories. They got deleted, so I'm going to scan them on the computer... Oh wait, I'll learn how to USE a scanner, then I'll scan my stories.... R&R! Let's see if I can print today, so I won't lose THIS story TOO!!!!! This is NOT my first story, I can't scan my stories on the computer. This is the first you'll read though. 


End file.
